


Split by Dennis

by DennisCooke



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Escape, F/M, Kidnapping, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennisCooke/pseuds/DennisCooke
Summary: Casey, Claire, and Marcia are abducted by a man with DID that includes 23 personalities, Kevin Wendell Crumb. The 24th is about to be unleashed upon the girls. Dennis being the first and most dominant alter so far seems to have a problem with the young girls in a very wrong way.Other alters include a woman, Patricia, and even a young boy, Hedwig. What will happen when some of the alters start to interact with the girls, will this make things worse for them or give them a chance to escape? Find out what happens in Split By Dennis. Enjoy!!*All the movie rights belong to M. Night Shyamalan.





	1. The Kidnapping

Casey's POV  
I looked out the window, longing to be anywhere but here. Not that I didn't mind getting away from my uncle for a few hours, I mean that is the only reason that I came to Claire's birthday party. Nobody here really likes me, or knows me for that matter, but then again I don't really try to make friends at all. How could I expect them to try if I wasn't even willing to. To sum up the party I sat on the farthest chair away from everyone and looked out the window the whole time, I didn't even sing happy birthday to Claire, but I don't even think she noticed that because she was busy having a great time with her friends and I envied her for that. 

While I was busy looking out the window, everyone was getting ready to leave and that's when I noticed a man sitting in his car like he was waiting for something or someone. He was bald, was wearing glasses and a form fitting, thin grey coat. I couldn't really tell anything else because he wasn't that close to the window. I stared at him unconsciously for like five straight minutes, not even realizing that he was staring back the WHOLE damn time. I immediately looked away when I came out of my short coma-like-state. God, I must've looked like a dumbass. As I was mentally dying inside from embarrassment, Claire came over to me.

"Hey....um Casey the party is over and we are all leaving. Do you have a ride home?" Claire asked sweetly 

"Oh yeah, just uh... let me call my uncle and see when he can get here." I answered, dreading the phone call. I always hated any contact with him. 

"Ok just let me know, if he can get you or not." Claire said sounding awfully nice and caring. But why would she care? I mean we did use to be friends in preschool, before it started happening and before my dad died, so that basically means when I was happy.

"I will thanks." I tried to mimic her kindness as authentically as I could. 

Claire walked back to her dad and her best friend Marcia, whom I was fond of but never close with. I stood up and again looked out the window as I made the call to my uncle. He answered. 

"What do you need I'm watching the game!?" He answered sounding both angered and annoyed by my interruption.

"I need you to pick me up from the party, remember?" I said quietly. 

"Oh yeah, let me just go check and see if the truck is working." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He came back to the phone about thirty seconds later. 

"Hey I'm sorry but seems like it's not going anywhere today, can you get someone else to take you." He said while laughing to himself. Which judging by the time he took and the laughing that obviously meant that he didn't even try. 

"Yeah, fine." I hung up, knowing that I'd be hearing about that when I get home. 

I slowly made my way over to Marcia, Claire and her dad. 

"Hi, my uh... uncles car broke down, so I'm just going to take the bus." I said hoping they'd just leave and let me go by myself. 

"We are not going to leave you and have you go on a bus. We'll give you a ride, come on." He said with the warmest smile. I really liked him, he reminded me of my dad. 

"Come on you know you want to, plus we are getting ice cream on the way home and who doesn't like ice cream??" Claire said making me feel better about it, and also I just really wanted some vanilla ice cream. 

"Ok, thanks a lot." I said with a small but noticeable smile. 

We walked outside of the mall and started to go to the car when out of nowhere and I mean literally nowhere, I collided with what felt like a brick wall and fell to the ground. I made a very quiet yelp as my butt hit hard on the asphalt. The others were already ahead of me and didn't even notice what happened. When I looked up I very quickly noticed that it was the man that I had stared down in his car. He didn't even lend a hand to help me up, can you say rude. So I had to push myself up and let me tell you it was not easy because my ass hurt and I scraped my elbow a little.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I said standing and brushing myself off.  
"It's fine, just watch where you are going next time." He said annoyed and stiff as he brushed himself off even though he had nothing on himself. I noticed that he had stone cold blue eyes with no emotion in them, he made me very nervous and actually scared so I quickly broke the eye contact and then walked around him to catch up to the others at the car. I saw Claire's dad putting the groceries away and that they had sat in the back so I made my way to the front seat. I sat quietly and tried to think about something positive, needless to say I didn't come up with anything other than I'm not at home right now, might as well enjoy it. As I was thinking this I heard a thump that only seemed to bother me, so I looked through the rear view window and didn't see anything and just assumed Claire's dad must have dropped something heavy in the trunk. I heard the door open so I turned to put on my seatbelt when I noticed a box of leftovers knocked over next to the trunk. I immediately realized something was very wrong and turned only to be met with the same stone cold blue eyes from before. He had taken out a gold cloth and started to pick up tiny wrappers that were on the dashboard, I had no idea why the hell he was doing it or what was happening. I froze and didn't move a muscle or dare look away from him.  
"Excuse me sir I think you have the wrong car." Claire said from the back. He without hesitation put on a mask, locked the doors, pulled out a spray bottle, turned around and sprayed both of them until the substance in the bottle knocked them out. I was terrified and didn't know what to do. He calmly sunk down in his seat a little, took of the mask and took a deep breath. I looked straight forward as I slowly put my hand on the door handle. Pulling ever so slightly because I was again terrified of this man seeing me do this. But then of course the door had to make that "Ding ding ding" noise that it always makes when you open a door. I froze yet again and looked over to find him staring at me with a disappointed and angry look in his eyes. He then put the mask back on and the last thing I remember was mouthing the word "please" before he sprayed that stuff in my face and everything went black.  
___________________________  
I really hope that you guys like this it's my first fan fiction.


	2. Dennis and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis chooses a girl.

REVISED CHAPTER

 

Casey's POV

I started to open my eyes ever so slightly, and things were blurry. I couldn't see much so I rubbed my eyes hoping to get some clearance with my vision. It worked a little but I had a massive head ache and the small cries coming from God knows where definitely weren't helping. When I could finally see I looked in front of me and saw Claire and Marcia huddled up together on a bed and looking at me and then in front of me, they looked terrified like I was going to kill them. The I suddenly remembered everything that happened, car, guy, blue eyes, and oh yeah the kidnapping chloroform part. But I still hadn't sit up yet so I didn't know why they we're looking at me like that.   
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said confused. They only looked in front of my bed again which I had yet to look at because I felt like couldn't move even though I could. Why weren't they answering me?   
"What?" I whispered so quietly I'm sure that I was the only one who heard it. Within a SPLIT second I realized why they looked at me like that. The man was sitting in a chair, right in front of my bed, just staring at me. I immediately felt a sense of dread and terror when I saw his emotionless gaze laid upon me.   
"I thought you'd never wake up." He said breaking the silence that filled the room. His presence was very stern and cold. He waited as if he expected me to explain why I slept so long. Hmm I wonder why (ding ding ding) *Chloroform*  
"I um..." my voice trailed off. My cheeks felt red hot with embarrassment and well with everything else going on I would be surprised if they weren't red. He didn't say anything about my attempt to answer, but never took his eyes off me. All I did was stare at the ground.   
"I choose you first." He said pointing at me, standing up and taking the chair out with him. I didn't (couldn't) move. He came back in looked at me, realized that I wasn't moving and then started coming towards me.   
"It'll only take a minute." He said as he came right next to me. I looked up at him and I knew I had no chance fighting this guy. So I stood up slowly, as a single tears fell down my face. He grabbed my arm, so tight I was sure I'd have a bruise. He led me out of the room as I heard the girls crying my name and then he shut the door behind him. With the adrenaline pumping through me I smacked him in that face and then ran to the door trying to open it only to have it be locked. He was very angry with that action as I assumed he would be. He came up from behind me, picked me up then threw me on the ground. I ached all over and winced in pain. I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't help it they were streaming down my face. Then he bent down to my level, I backed away as much as I could.   
"Don't ever do that again!" He said grabbing and pulling my legs so that I was flat on the ground and he was on top of me. I was so scared, what was he going to do to me? Inside I knew, but I didn't want to admit it. My uncle never raped me he touched me, violated me, so I was a virgin and terrified that this man was about to take the absolute last thing that I held onto, that was still mine away from me.   
"Dance for me." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I can't dance, trust me if he saw me dance he would have thrown me back in that room right away. So maybe I should dance just to turn him off. But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't.  
"No...please just let us go!" I cried. He clearly didn't like my response, and he showed this by grabbing me and pulling me up to my feet.  
"You- Your clothes are filthy, please take them off." He whispered Dance? Strip? What the hell was going to come after this? 

By this point I had stopped sobbing. I just wanted to go to sleep and then wake up in a world where my dad never died, my uncle didn't exist and I wasn't here. But that's not this world so I'm still going to try and fight this.   
"Please don't make me do this! I'll do anything else but not this! Please!" I pleaded.   
"Either you do or I do it. Your choice." He said with his eyes. I didn't want him to touch me but I knew it was inevitable. So I slowly took off my plaid coat and my pants. I wanted to float away but sadly I couldn't. I felt his eyes all over me. I was left with three layers of clothing on top and my black underwear. I saw a large bulge in his pants that wasn't there a few minutes ago and I knew what it was.  
"Dance... Please just for minute." He whispered on the verge of breaking. When I didn't move right away he started to move towards and I panicked and did the one thing that always worked for me in the past.   
"Oh my-!" He yelled and then grabbed me by my wrist and threw me back in the room with the girls. He kept grunting with anger before storming out. The others rushed over to me and I gently pushed them away as I went to clean myself up in the bathroom. I felt numb as I locked the bathroom door, took off my underwear and washed them in the sink with soap as best I could and then used a damp towel to wash the lower half of my body. I didn't want to risk the chance of him walking in on me during a shower so I did the quicker alternative.   
I came out a while later and the girls were all huddled around the door, peering through the crack.   
"What's going on? Is he out there?"   
"No there's a lady outside."   
___________________________  
REVISED CHAPTER.


	3. Patricia Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter where there is a first meet with Patricia.

REVISED/COMPLETELY NEW CHAPTER  
Casey's POV  
We peer through the door and see a woman speaking with what sounds like the man that took us.   
“Dennis I demand to know what have you done?” The woman spoke.  
“Don’t get upset.” Dennis whispered.  
“I’m getting frightened.” She said  
“The food is waiting.” The man said  
“Is she in that room?” She asked. We all started screaming for her help.   
“Help us! We’re in here!”  
“What is this? How many are there?”   
“Wait don’t go in there, don’t go in there!” We saw her approach the door with keys. When she opened the door we all stepped back with shock written on our faces. It was our captor dressed in a red turtleneck, black skirt and heels.   
“Everything’s alright, My names Patricia. I do hope Dennis has been on his best behavior. He’s not allowed to touch you. He knows that.” She spoke with a British accent. Then she directed her attention to me. “Oh dear what happened to your pants my child?” She asked me.   
“That man uh Dennis I think took them, because they were dirty.” I answered.  
“I see well I shall fix that, I have one of the others fetch you pants ok darling?”   
“One of the others?” Marcia asked quietly.   
“You’ll find out soon enough, ok?” She said as she looked at all three of us and then walked out. We were left there in silence desperately trying to understand what was going on.   
Hours later  
“What the hell is going on?” Claire thought out loud.  
“I don’t know but he was having a full on conversation with himself. We need to get out of here.” Marcia said.   
“We just need to figure this out first but I will let you know when I hear something that makes sense.” I assured them.   
“This is seriously scary.” Marcia said before we heard keys unlocking the door. The man who I’m calling Dennis now walks into the room with what looks like cleaning supplies. He walks past us and to the bathroom.  
“You- naw no. Please keep your area neat the bathroom is unacceptable. Use the blue bottle for the floors and the pink bottle for ceramic surfaces.” He held up the supplies and looked at our direction signaling for us to take it. I got up and walked over and the other two trailed behind. I took the bucket from him and we sat down in the bathroom waiting for more instruction.   
“Patricia has reminded me that I was sent to get you for a reason, that you are sacred food. And I promise to try and not bother you again.” He said looking down and then holding out a pair of sweatpants in my direction. “They’re jades but they should fit.” He said with his thick Boston accent. I grabbed them and set them on my lap. Then with his hands in his pockets he walked out, shame written all over his face. After the door shut I slipped on the large pants and tied them.   
“What does he mean “scared food”?” Claire asked.  
“Maybe he has a dog or something. Maybe he’s going to feed us to his dogs.” Marcia suggested.   
“Well dear god I hope not.” I said mildly laughing.   
“Same.” Claire said as we started cleaning.   
After like an hour of cleaning we left the bathroom and started think some more about why we are here.   
“I watched this documentary one time where this guy kidnapped this girl to be his bride and he kept her for years until she was so Stockholm syndromed that she became ok with it. Maybe that’s what he’s going to do with us.” Claire said.  
“There are no extra clothes here, no nothing except for beds and a bathroom. We’re not supposed to stay here long. We’re meant for something. Something horrible.” I said shakily.  
“Well whatever it is, we need to fight him, cause that’s the only way we’ll ever get out of here, if all three of us just go crazy on him.” She said getting angry.   
“He picked me up like I weighed nothing. One punch from him would knock us out.” I said going over to my bed. I fell asleep to vivid flashbacks of hunting trips with my dad and my...uncle. 

 

REVISED/COMPLETELY NEW CHAPTER


	4. Hedwig and The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Hedwig

REVISED  
"Casey...Casey."  
     I opened my eyes and saw them staring at the door, so I looked over and shot up when I saw our captor sitting in the doorway in a blue and yellow tracksuit. He was very different than before, smiling at us as if he were a child looking at a birthday present.   
           "My name'sth Hedwig, I have red socksth." The man said with pride and a lisp. I was even more confused. First a woman now a little boy.   
           "He'sth on the move." He said with a creepy smirk.   
    "What?" I asked cautiously.    
     "He'sth.....on.....the..mooovvveee." He repeated.  
          "Who?" I said realizing that he must have split personalities.  
      "Someone's coming for you.....and your not gonna like it, and by the way Mr. Dennis likes you and he was talking about you all last night." He said pointing at me.   
"Ok..."   
"Anyway I have to go." He said and went to shut the door.   
"Wait! Hedwig, we heard something, we weren't sure what it was at first but we know now. Do you know what we heard?" I asked slowly as I made my way to the floor.   
"What did you hear?" He leaned in.  
"Come here I'll whisper it to you."   
"Ok." He said. Then creepily walked over to me while squatting.   
"This guy is coming for you..."  
"What no but Dennis said that Ms. Patricia is not made at me anymore! She singths to me sometimes."   
"When you're away Dennis and the lady talk about it, they talk about how he wants a boy this time and they're going to give him you."   
"But but Mr. Denniths said that he followed those two girls for 4 days and that they were the ones that that he would want!"   
"Listen we can save you, we will be like your babysitters. We'll watch tv with you make you dinner. But first we have to get out of here hedwig so give us the keys and show us the way out. We can be gone before anybody gets back so we have to go now hedwig!" I said hoping I had convinced him.  
"No wait a minute it took forever to get you guys here, you can't get out of here!" He yelled as he ran out.  
            "We have to find a way out!" Claire cried. She was right we had to try something I just didn't know what.   
           "Wait isn't this all new drywall??" Marcia asked. Of course it is, why didn't I see that.   
            "Yes it is! That must mean that there was a way out or something!" I said.  
            "Yeah, here let's try knocking on the wall and see if any parts are hollow." Claire said.  
           "Ok." I said as I made my way over to the wall and started to knock on various parts of it. Then Claire's decided to try knocking on the ceiling. She knocked a few times until she came to a hollow part right in the middle of where she was. She grabbed Marcia's shoe and started tearing at the ceiling with it. I ran back over to see if anyone was coming.  
"Oh my God! Casey, look it's really a way out!!" Claire shouted in whispering voice. She was getting pretty close to getting the cover off when I heard something. I turned to look back through the crack in the door and saw him close the door and start slowly walking towards us.  
"He's here! We're not gonna make it!" I whispered to Claire.   
"Yes we are!" Claire said to me. "You can't let him in, you can't, this is our only chance! Just give me as much time as you can and I'll get help!" She said motioning is to the door. Marcia came over and joined me at the door as we both pressed against, trying to keep him out. He was at the door now, and he put his keys in the lock but the door wouldn't budge because of us.  
"Hey what are you guysth doin??" Hedwig asked.   
"Give us a second we're changing." Marcia said back to him to hopefully make him stop.   
"What are ya doin? You're gonna get into trouble!" He yelled. "You guys are being bitchsth now I'm gonna sthlap you! I'm gonna sthlap you in your facesth!!" Then suddenly he stopped banging and yelling, so we knew something was wrong. I looked through the crack and saw his whole demeanor change and then he walked away so that I couldn't see him anymore. Claire was almost up the vent but then she slipped. Then we felt the door being pushed on yet again except this time we couldn't stop it. Whoever was pushing on the other side must have been very strong. Just as he came in, Claire went up. He looked at both of us breathing heavy and then to the vent.  
"I'll be back, stay put and you won't be in that much trouble." 

Claire's POV  
I had made my way up in the vents and was crawling through as the panic set in. This man is chasing me and I'm not even sure if I can get out of this thing, I hate small spaces. But I had to put that thought out of my mind. I saw light at the end of the vent and went as fast as I could to it. I hit it twice and it fell to the ground and then I crawled out of the opening and fell to the ground. It hurt but I had more important things to worry about, like where I need to go to get out of here and find help for us. I was running very fast down a narrow hallway in what looked to be a basement with machines and pipes everywhere.   
"Hey!!" I heard him yell which made me panic even more. "Hey!!!" He yelled again. Then I came up to a set of lockers and decided to hide in one, because I was scared to keep running. I was trying not to make a sound, so I covered my mouth. I saw him run past the lockers and I began to feel safe, but when would I know to step out and keep running. As I was in the middle of a plan he found me.  
"I thought I lost you." He said with a heavy sigh. "Would you uh...would you step outside please." I tried not to move even though I knew he found me, I still didn't want to come out. "You like to make fun of us...but we're more powerful than you think. Step outside...please." I knew I had nowhere to go and I didn't want to make him even more angry so I stepped out of the locker and looked down at the ground not wanting to look him in the eye.   
"You shouldn't trick children, that shows who you are." He said with disappointment in his voice. "Look at your sweater...it's ruined, it's dirty...remove it." He said licking his lips. I slowly nodded and then took it off as a single tear fell. He stood there staring at my chest and white laced bra. He started to walk closer to me and there was nowhere for me to run so I just stood there. He reached out and touched my cheek wiping my tear, then my bare shoulder, then he pulled me into a hug. I started to cry softly as I felt his hands trying to unhook my bra, with this I quickly pushed him without even thinking. He had this look in his eye that I couldn't read. Restraint, sorrow, anger. Maybe.   
"I'm trying to be good." He said as he brushed his hand over his bald head. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway to a door and shoved me in causing me to fall. Then he shut the door And I stayed put when heard him come back and he started to use a power drill to screw on a lock I think. After he was done he left and I cried as I heard his footsteps grew farther away and the isolation began to set in.

REVISED


	5. Patricia and Paprika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia makes sandwiches and Dennis gets handsy.

REVISED  
Casey's POV  
"Hey Casey Bear." My uncle looks back at me with his shotgun in hand. My dad passed out drunk in the tent from the many beers my uncle kept feeding him. He gives me a smile.   
End dream/flashback   
I open my eyes and am met with-  
"Hello sleepyhead. I've made you a sandwich." Patricia says as she directs me to sit up. I look over to see Marcia sitting and holding her sandwich looking completely freaked out.   
"I think I will brush that pretty hair of yours."   
"Ok." She grabs a brush and starts.  
"Eat." She says to Marcia without giving her a second glance. Marcia takes a bite. "Good?" She asks. It's got Paprika in it she says taking her tongue between her teeth. She hits a knot in my hair and I groan in pain. "Oh I'm sorry." I then feel her lean in and smell my hair. The moments over in a second when Patricia stands abruptly. "Oh he comes out at the most inconvenient of times. Come now we'll have lunch in a proper setting." She motioned for us to come with her. We all walked to the kitchen together. I sat down at the table while Patricia started making another sandwich.   
"You know that tigers only have 30 teeth? That's 12 less than a dog. I thought that was a fun fact." She said as she turned some Asian music on. Marcia motioned for me to look at her. She kept giving me "I've got a plan so go along with it" eyes. I kept mouthing no because it was horrible timing. Then Patricia slammed the knife down on the counter. Oh god she knows somethings up.  
"It's crooked uh please forgive me." She said as she starts to make another one. That's when Marcia slowly stands grabbing her chair. I'm mouthing "Marcia no" but she can't see me. Then bang she hits him with the chair and he falls against the counter. Marcia runs out the back door and Patricia grabs the knife and goes to leave so I moved the table in front of her but she moved it back with ease.  
"Go to your room and shut the door. Do it now." She spoke with a warning tone. So I ran back to my room and did as she said. I waited on the bed something to happen. It wasn't until about 20 minutes later that I finally heard something, heavy footsteps and keys. And in he walked Dennis.   
"The dark haired girl she's going to be kept separate, all three of you. You might as well know at this point!" He says as he walks over and sits at the end of my bed. "The beast he's coming for you! All three of you. You you got a crumb on your shirt, please take off. Just take it off." He said with his head resting on his palm. I took it off and he took it from me. Then he inched a bit closer and leaned in breathing heavily. His lips were on mine and I froze realizing now what I had to do. I had to pretend and then that way I could trick him into letting me out of here. So I gently kissed back. This surprised him so much that he stopped kissing me as if to see if this was really happening. Then he resumed and pressed me down on the bed all the while clumsily groping my breast. But when he went to take off my last shirt next to my army green crop top I stopped him.  
"Wait no. I can't." I said breathless. He searched my eyes but stood up and leaned against the bed.   
"I didn't mean to hurt you, I have impulses, voices I can't control. It's hard, it's so hard not to touch." He said with tears in his eyes and then he grabbed my jacket and walked out.   
I sat there feeling ashamed and guilty but I knew what I had to do now and that it seemed like it wouldn't be that hard and that gave me some sense of security. 

 

REVISED


	6. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig wants to play hide and seek

REVISED  
Casey's POV   
When I woke up I looked to the door way and saw that the door was open with some light shining through. Then I realized that there was someone right next to me snuggling against my body. I had no idea which personality it was but it was obvious when they spoke.  
"It wasn't nice what you sthaid about Ms. Patricia and Mr Dennisth, You lied, you guys lied to me and made me scared etcetera." A familiar lisp I haven't heard in awhile said.   
"I'm sorry about that Hedwig." I tried to sound sweet.   
"Mr Dennisth he says you wear a lot of sthirts I like this sthirt." He said.   
"Thank you." I said  
"Do you know who Dennis and ms Patricia are?"  
"No." He pushed on my side to help himself up. Then we were sitting across from each other on the bed.   
"We are all sitting in a chair and Barry he controls who gets the light but Barry lost that power because of me, I can take the light anytime I want. That's why Dennis and Ms. Patricia said I could be with them. They believe in the beast and what he can do."   
"Have you seen him....the beast?"   
"No...Can I kiss you?" He said making my stomach drop. "I wanted to kiss the other girl but she's in trouble. So.....so do you want to cause I don't know much about kissin but.."   
"Yeah." I said quick hoping he wouldn't leave.   
"Oh ok alright here we go." He leaned in counting to three then he planted his lips on mine half open. It was very awkward but I didn't move at all. Then all of the sudden he started to grab my arms and kiss me roughly. I knew Dennis had taken over.   
"I can't help it." He whispered in between kisses. This only lasted a couple of seconds though before he pulled back and sat up.   
"I'm sorry Mr. Dennis stole the light from me but I told him that it was my turn to play with you so come on." He said dragging me out of bed. He brought me over through the doorway and then shut the door. He paused then looked at me.  
"I'm gonna be bigger than you one day, you know that?" He said before pushing me in my shoulder. I nearly fell backwards because of Hedwig's unknown strength.   
"Let's play hide and seek!" He yelled running off down the halls. I slowly made my way outside of the room and started to look for him. I was walking down the hallway when I saw his shoe sticking out from under the table in the kitchen. I slowly walked over to the table.  
"Found you." I said quietly. He whipped his head out from under the table before talking.  
"No fair you probably followed me here. Well whatever it's your turn to hide, but I will find you." He whispered.   
"So run!!!" He yelled closing his eyes and counting to thirty. I took of running in the opposite direction down the hallway. I came to find a room and so I ran in and hid under the bed in it. I was shaking uncontrollably with fear. I didn't want to be found.   
"Ready or not here I come!!" I hear Hedwig yell in the distance. Oh God please help me get out of here. "I'm gonna find you Casey!!" He screamed with his lisp. This whole situation with me hiding under my bed, frightful that the bad man might find me was an all too familiar scenario for me that I hadn't experienced in a long time. My uncle used to play hide and seek with me when I was little and I would always hide under my bed. When he found me it was never, ever a good thing.   
"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He sung and he got closer to the room. I had tears streaming down my face with terror, I know it was just Hedwig but still the whole situation is terrifying. Then there was silence for a while as I heard his footsteps stop in the doorway.   
"I know you're in here." A familiar deep, Boston accent said. I knew something like this would happen.  
"Please come out." I didn't respond. But I shifted out from under the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier on the bed, I Uh wasn't in control." He looked at my clothes which of course got all dirty from laying on the ground. "You you need to take a shower. You're dirty."   
____________________________________  
REVISED


	7. Impulse Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis and his impulses

REVISED  
Dennis's POV  
I was fighting so much with my urges. I didn't want to hurt anyone but this is what's best for Kevin, I mean the beast not what I'm doing with that girl. I want her but it's not right. She is for the beast and no one else. I'm desperately trying to remind myself of that. I'm battling between Patricia's constant accusations that I am ruining the beasts food and then the other undistinguished voice in my telling me to follow my dark desires and taint the impure. Make them suffer as I did but worse. They have no idea what it means to be broken.   
That girl was let out of the room by hedwig, he's just a child so we'll give him a pass but as a result of it the girl got all dirty and now I have to take care of it as best as I can. I know I should let her get cleaned up and give her new clothes but all I want to do is rip her clothes off bend her over and then fu-." She cuts off my thinking when she says my name.

Casey's POV  
"Dennis?" I said getting his attention. He had just stood there staring at me for like a minute. Then Dennis made me follow him to his room. I noticed he had a bookshelf, a bed, a desk, and a bathroom. Pretty plain.   
"In here." He directed me to the bathroom. "Get undressed and then hand me the clothes when your done and I'll get you new ones. After that take a shower but be quick, make sure to use the soap." He said and walked out. I took off my clothes and put them in a pile and then I put them by the door and got in the shower.   
"I put them by the door." I said aloud. He opened the door and took them but not without trying to get a glance at me through the curtain. He gave up though and walked back out. It felt like I was in the shower for eternity. Trying to wash away my pain, looking down at my scars as though they were the source of it. It wasn't very long until I heard the door open and a deep voice say.   
"Are you finished? I'm coming in." I turned off the water and held the curtain closed.   
"Um do you have clothes for me?" I asked.  
"Yes there on the counter. Come out."   
"Uh can you leave so I can get changed first?"   
"Fine. I'll be back in a minute." I came out as I heard the door shut. I had everything on except for this thin t shirt that he gave me and that's when he walked in. I stopped but then struggled to get the shirt over my head. "Oh I Uh..." he stopped to look at me. I pulled the short down before he could see my scars. "I'm sorry I thought you'd be done." Alright here's another chance to get closer to him.   
"It's ok, I don't mind I guess." I smiled.  
"Really?" He asked shocked.  
"Yeah I like the way you look at me. It makes me feel good." I stepped closer and drew him into a hug. He froze.  
"What are you doing?" He asked confused.   
"I just want to hold you. I think your special, all of you." He gripped me hard and didn't let go. His hands roamed my sides never going lower or higher.   
"I want you too." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed. "This is wrong..." he says weak.   
"Just let me take care of you.." I said pushing him down on the bed. He started to kiss me and whisper in my ear.   
"I want to do so many things to you right now!" He says harshly. I have him right where I want him. I palm his erection and he just whimpers. Then while his eyes are closed I grab the paper weight on the bookshelf next to the bed and hit him over the head with it. It knocks him out and I run to the door, which of course is locked. So I run back to him and grab his keys from his pocket. There are several keys on the chain and I fumble to find the right one. Which I finally do and I run down the hallway but stop when I hear noises coming from two storage closets. I open the first one and see Claire laying on the ground without a shirt on.   
"Claire come on let's go!" I whisper! She gives me wide eyes before I'm yanked out of the room by two muscular arms. I'm slammed against the wall outside and it's Dennis who shuts the door and locks it back into place.  
"So what? You just used me?" He said breathing hard and looking extremely hurt. I went to defend myself when his eyes closed and his head fell.  
Dennis POV   
She was about to say something when I felt a sharp pain, someone else trying to take the light from me. I fought as hard as I could but lost and I knew exactly who had taken over.   
Patricia.

____________________________________  
REVISED


	8. Patricia’s Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia has a little story to share...

REVISED  
Patricia's POV  
I was standing extremely to close to one of the impures for an unknown reason, she looks terribly frightened.   
"Dennis what have you done?" I asked suspecting the worst.   
"Nothing, I was taking care of it, now let me come back!" He asked with persistence.   
"No I'm afraid you will be out of the light for the rest of the day while I asses this situation you made." I said sitting him out.   
Casey's POV  
"Hello?" I asked trying to figure out if it was still Dennis or not.   
"Oh dear I do apologize for Dennis's action. Please do tell me what he has done and I will be sure to give him the punishment that he deserves." She told me.   
"Um well He-hedwig wanted to play hide and seek so we did and then I wandered a little far off and Dennis didn't realize that we were just playing a game so he chased me down thinking that I was trying to escape or something." I said hoping that I had convinced her.   
"Why is your hair soaking wet?" She asked accusingly.  
"I Uh- I." I couldn't think of a reason my hair would be wet especially this wet if we had been playing a game for a while.   
"Now now my dear, I understand now let's get you back to your room." I followed closely behind. When we entered the room I sat down on my bed.   
She looked at me with a knowing smile. "I'd like to tell you a little story about Dennis. Well, you see when Kevin was young he was abused by his mother and so Dennis formed to protect him. He kept everything spotless, uh perfect in order to keep Kevin's mother at bay. He was Kevin's first personality, and the strongest besides the Bea- oh well you know what I mean." She chuckled as she put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Well anyways about four years ago when Kevin was thirty-four and Dennis was thirty-two, Dennis had an incident with a young girl." Oh no. "She was very beautiful just like you, her name was Sarah, I believe. Dennis was walking home from work one night like he always does and he saw this girl waking by herself. He was infatuated with her and so he followed her home. He watched her undress through her window. He was very aroused and then when she went to sleep he climbed into her window and then got into bed with her. He started to touch her, but then she woke up and screamed. Dennis wasn't expecting that reaction, so he got up quickly and climbed out the window. The girl went to get her dad and then her dad chased Dennis all the way down the street before he lost him. It was very scary for all of us. We had to move from Pittsburg to Philadelphia in less than a day so that we had no chance of getting caught." Patricia finished her story with pain in her eyes. "That was when his infatuation with watching young girls dance naked really became and issue, Sarah was just 18." She was only one year older than me. "So now you understand, Dennis is not well. We have all tried to help him but he doesn't want it. He just keeps doing what he's doing, and that's why he took such pretty young girls like the three of you for the ceremony."   
"What is the ceremony?" I asked cautiously.  
"You needn't worry about any of that now." She sighs. "Let me get you something to eat you must be starved." Walking towards the door. She paused before she walked out. "I do hope Dennis didn't touch you. We might have some problems then." She said without looking at me and walking out. I really hope Dennis doesn't change the story if Patricia talks to him.   
Patrica returns with a bowl of soup for a while later.   
"Here you go sweet potato. It's chicken noodle. My favorite, what about you?"   
"Potato bacon soup for me. But I love chicken noodle too." I gave a little smile.  
"Well I might have to make that up for you some time." 

Inside Kevin's Head  
"Listen Hedwig just give me the light ok I need to talk to the girl."  
"Her name is Casthey!" He yells. "And plus she's my girlfriend!" He says with pride.   
"Sure She is now give it to me. I'll let you play more games with Casey." His eyes lit up.   
"Ok here you go." I grabbed the light.

Casey's POV  
Patricia stopped talking and someone was taking over.   
"Patricia?"   
"No, what did you tell her?" He said sternly.  
"Dennis I didn't tell her about the shower or afterwards, I just told her that I was playing with hedwig and you caught us."   
"She would never believe that." He said with his head in his hands.   
"Dennis I'm so sorry that I hit you. I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just scared because things were moving really fast. But it doesn't change the way I feel about you."   
"Then why did you go the others and try to free them? Huh?" He asked genuinely confused trying to find a reasonable answer on that didn't tell him that I was just lying to him to escape.   
"I panicked and went to leave, I thought it was the way out." He let out a deep sigh.  
"I really don't want the beast to have you."   
"What's he going to do to us?"   
"Something horrible..." he said looking me in the eyes.  
____________________________________  
REVISED


	9. The Beast is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is real?

REVISED  
Casey's POV   
"He's coming... tonight" he said with hesitation. "I wish I could protect you, but I think it's too late."   
"Why are you doing this? Who is the beast? I screamed at him, my thoughts suddenly coming out of my mouth.   
"The beast is a centine creature who represents the highest form of human's evolution. He believes the time for ordinary humanity is over. I hope this makes you feel calm. You will be in the presence of something greater." He said and then looked at me.   
"I don't want to die." I said when a tear slipped from my eye. He leaned in and wiped the tear from my face.   
"It's almost over." He said and then walked out.   
Now I was alone again. I felt hopeless, the beast was coming tonight and my plan to seduce Dennis failed miserably. I walked over to the door and tried to open it but it wasn't opening, obviously locked. I started kicking the door until I saw a Bobby pin on the floor. It must've come from Claire or Marcia. I grabbed it and started trying to pick the lock. It took a while but I managed to get it. Of course when I got it open the Bobby pin broke so I couldn't use it for the next door. I walked over to it and just sat there feeling desperate.

Claire's POV   
I was lying on the ground in the storage closet, when I heard footsteps from outside the room. I pretended to be asleep just in case one of them decided to come in. I laid incredibly still when I heard the door creak open. I barely lifted my eyelids but it was just enough so that I could see glasses. He came in and slowly walked towards my limp body and kneeled down next to me. He lifted his hands and grazed the top of my bra cup. I wanted to scream and hit him but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in fear. He leaned in and whispered.   
"He'll see you very soon." He said before he stood up and left. Why did he say "he'll"? As soon as he left I got up and as quiet as I could I walked to the door and pressed my ear against it to see if I could hear him out there. I heard nothing and decided to try and open the door not have heard him lock it on the way out. It was unlocked. I opened it and looked to see if he was till out there which he wasn't. I made a run for it and started running down the small dark hallway. As I was running I tripped and hit my head on the counter right next to a room before I passed out. 

Casey's POV   
I heard a large thud come from outside my room and I tried to peer out through the crack in the door to see if I could see anyone but all I saw was a pair of legs, which I only could assume was Claire, because Marcia was wearing tights. The body laid there in the ground lifeless.   
"Claire? Claire are you ok? Is that you?" I whispered.  Nothing. I sat on the floor next to the door for like thirty minutes before I finally heard something. It sounded like growling. 

Marcia's POV   
I was sitting on the bed in my room when I heard low growls coming from outside my door. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. I sat in the shower trembling. Was this the thing that Hedwig always talked about?? I started shaking when I heard the door from the outside burst open. It sounded like it was ripped off it's hinges. I heard it running to the where I was and I started hyperventilating. The Beast knocked the door down and then looked straight at me shivering and crying in the shower.   
"Do not be afraid little girl. For you will be used for a greater purpose. Come and give yourself to me. Let me feed off of you." He said with the creepiest voice I have ever heard in my life. When I didn't move, more like couldn't move, he moved towards me and grabbed me by my arms and hoisted me up with ease. He carries my bridal style to one of the beds and laid me down. I was crying and wanted to fight but I was too scared. When he ripped my shirt open I screamed and tried to hit him. It grabbed my wrist and twisted it till it broke. I couldn't handle the pain and I immediately went numb, knowing what was coming next. He started clawing at my stomach but I was already gone. 

Claire's POV   
I slowly opened my eyes to find darkness. My head hurt so bad that I thought It was going to burst. I got up to my feet when I heard someone.   
"Claire is that you? Are you ok?" It was Casey, it had to be. Good now all we had to do was find Marcia and then get the hell out of here.   
"Yeah Casey I'm fine, are you ok? We have to get out of here, is there a way to open the door?" I said with urgency. I had been locked up this whole time but I still wasn't sure where Marcia was, I think she was in the room next to mine but I was so scared I forgot to check.   
"No I don't think so and also I heard someone screaming a few minutes ago..." Oh god Marcia no.  
Look I know that it might seem like something could have happened but we don't know for sure."  
You're right have you checked in there thoroughly for the keys? Check the coat pockets."   
"Ok, I grabbed every coat and threw it off the hanger. I grabbed a hat sitting on one of the hangers and thank god sitting underneath it were the keys.   
____________________________________  
REVISED


	10. The Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The broken are the more evolved...”

REVISED  
Claire's POV   
”Casey I have to go get Marcia, I have to see if she is ok. I’ll be right back just wait here.”   
“Ok but hurry.” She replied. And I took off running down the hall. My running came to a halt when I found the room. I heard a noise come from the door next to the closet I stayed in. Marcia must be ok, I have to get her. I have to get her out. I walked over to the door and turned the knob. I opened the door to see the most horrific sight I have and will ever see. That man or more like beast was tearing apart the insides of my best friend and eating them. I looked at her face and it was completely lifeless. I gasped and he stopped eating and slowly looked in my direction. He gave me a huge smile and started to get off of the bed and come toward me.   
"Come here little one, let me show you how powerful we can be." He said with joy. I was terrified and I tried to run but within a second he had me tackled and on the ground, holding my squirming body down. I couldn't help but cry knowing that I was now going to suffer the same fate as Marcia.   
"I can see why Dennis was so infatuated with you girls." He said laughing. "But that doesn't matter now. You are viable, impure, and sacred food." He said with vigor. Then he started to dig his nails into my skin. 

Casey's POV   
I unlocked the door and got anxious waiting for Claire so I cautiously opened the door and peered down the hallway. With nothing in sight I fast walked down looking for Claire and a way out. I swear I heard growling coming from the room two doors down so I walked a looked into the room.   
"Claire!" I whispered/yelled   
I pushed the door open and saw what I assumed to be the Beast eating Claire's thigh. She had her eyes closed and looked sickly pale. The Beast saw me as he was eating and finished and came at me. I shut the door and ran into another room down the hall hearing him close behind. I walked in to see an old woman dead (Not Dr. Fletcher, His old psychiatrist (Fictional)) on the floor and a note on the desk that read: "Say his name Kevin Wendall Crumb" right after reading that I heard him behind me and slowly turned around only to be meant with him climbing on the wall. What. The. Hell. I stared at him with shock and terror in my eyes.   
"Kevin Wendall Crumb" I said shakily. He jumped down from the wall.   
"Kevin Wendall Crumb." I tried again. He slammed his hands against the wall in anger and frustration. "Kevin Wendell Crumb!" I yelled. He never faced me, he just stumbled out of the room and fell by the table. I didn't dare move an inch. It wasn't just a minute later when he came back in with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He looks scared and confused as if he had no idea what was going on.   
"Who are you, what's happening." He asked with fear in his voice.   
"Something horrible." That was the only sentence that I could get out with the fear going on in my mind.   
"Did I hurt you?" When he said this tears began to fall from my eyes because I realized that he genuinely had no idea what was going on. I shook my head yes and then I looked down on the ground at the lady that he had killed, well actually that the beast had killed.   
"Dr. Staple? Dr. Staple? (Not Dr. Staple from Glass, but a fictional older version of her that was a good person.) Did I do that?" His voice was full of shame and fear as he asked this question. I shook my head yes even though I knew it wasn't really him it was the beast.   
"I swear I was on a bus I don't remember anything after that. This is still September 18, 2014 right?" I shook my head no, he had been asleep for two years.   
"There's a shotgun I bought it's in the lower cabinet hidden behind things, the shells are in my locker out in the service hall. Kill me. Kill me." He said with tears in his eyes. I was about to go to reach for shotgun, when he came at me.   
"No no no wait wait wait you can't do that, he can't handle reality my name is Jade. Has Dr. Staple been getting our emails?" After jade said that, she tenses up and then a man started talking more like rambling on about historical things, but then he said something that I could actually make out.   
"We have been wronged by this alliance, this horde of Patrica, Dennis, and the boy." Then his face started to change, and then another person came out.   
"Everybody just take a minute! Ooooooh baby girl, don't worry the group are gonna work through this. Honey my name is Barry." Then he was gone too.   
"You shouldn't have tried to escape." Hedwig. It had to be with that lisp. "They almost caught us." Yeah I wish they would've.   
"Stop it Hedwig!" I cried.   
"Ha they were right about you. You're so frightened of us." I didn't waste anymore time and began searching for that shotgun. "Dennis and Ms. Patricia are in charge because of me. Nobody is allowed to make fun of me anymore." Then he stopped taking but I didn't even notice because I was too busy checking to see if the gun was loaded once I found it. When I looked up I was met with Dennis.  
"I can’t let you get away.”   
"Kevin Wendell Crumb!" I tried saying it again hoping that it would work. But instead it just brought out Patricia.   
"Kevin is asleep, he can't hear you." She started inching closer to me.   
"Stay away from me!" I cried.   
"The Beast has told us that he plans to get a larger group to sustain him, 10 to 12 impure next time." I turned away from her and started banging at the door trying to force it to open while sobbing loudly. "This is just the start." She yelled before the door suddenly flew open. I didn't even look behind me before sprinting out to find the lockers and get the shells. I came across a ton of lockers and looked at each one closely until I quickly found one that was labeled Crumb. I threw it opened and rummaged through the locker to find the shotgun shells which I eventually did. I grabbed them and began to run down the hallway as fast as I could trying to load the gun at the same time. I was able to get one shell in before I yanked to the ground right in front of a cage door. Then I tried to move but realized that the beast was grabbing my leg and biting into it making me scream out in pain. I tried my best to move and get out of this grasp but he ripped my shirt completely off. I felt completely exposed in just a bra but I was able to grab a shell and shove it in the shotgun and then pointed it at him, but by then he was gone. I got up, shut the cage and ran/limped down the hallway screaming for help. As I heard the cage open I suddenly had a flashback of my uncle telling me that he was going to take care of me at my fathers funeral. Just as I was thinking about it I saw the beast climbing on the ceiling breaking the lights above him so I couldn't see where he was.   
"We are glorious!!! We will no longer be afraid!!!" He yelled. Then he jumped down from the ceiling and I tried to shoot him but he dodged out of the way and ran to the dark. I waited and tried to see him but I couldn't. Then he ran to the other side of the hallway, again out of my sight.  
"The Impure are the untouched, the unburned, the unslain!! Those who have not been torn have no value in themselves and no place in this world!! They are ASLEEP!!" He laughed and stepped out of the light. I ran into a small cage and hid. Among the gun, he ran into my view and I shot. I heard him growl in pain and break down a door and wait on the other side. I went to reload my gun and heard him start to taunt me.   
"Your gun cannot hurt me! Can't you see I am not human!?! Kevin is a man! I am much more!!!" With that he ran out and I shot him. It barely phased him, so I shot him again. He fell to his knees and put his hands on the ground for support, clutching at his stomach. I saw large veins running through his back and then he looked up at me and stood. He walked over to the door and placed his hands on the bars. He looked at me as he started to pull the bars apart. I was in shock at his strength and the wild look on his face. He opens them enough and climbed in. He grabbed my sobbing form and knocked me down onto my stomach and went to bite my neck, when he stopped and stared. Then he flipped me over onto my back and grabbed me. He inspected my whole body. He saw the scars, My uncle had inflicted cigarette burns on my stomach, bruises on my chest, and self inflicted cuts on my stomach and shoulders. And he saw them all.   
"Y-you are different from the rest!! Your heart is pure! Rejoice!" He yelled and walked out of the cage. Turing back he said, "The Broken at the more Evolved!! Rejoice." Then he just walked away and out of the building. I got up after about five minutes and ran in the direction he went, assuming it led to the outside world. I was met with animals. I was utterly confused but kept going. When I finally reached the outside world I ran to the nearest person who called the police for me. I was sitting in the police car waiting.   
"Casey Cooke's guardian is here." A police woman said. Then the door opened.   
"You're uncle's here. You ready to go?"  
REVISED


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

REVISED  
Casey's POV   
It had been about six months since the Beast spared me and left me alone in the cell. Claire was found in the basement and given immediate treatment. Thankfully she lived. Marcia's funeral was about a week after we were found. I told the police about everything that my uncle has done to me and he's now in prison, he pleaded guilty to all charges so there will be no trial. Claire and her father took me in for a couple of months but I have since got my own place since I turned 18. Claire moved to California last month and I haven't talked to her since. I have thought about the horde a lot the past couple of weeks and can't seem to get them out of my head. I hear about them on the news a lot, and their numerous killing sprees. I can't seem to shake the feeling that the horde is not entirely done with me. And I also feel as if there was a way I could've prevented the deaths that have been happening, even though there is absolutely no way I could have. I am going shopping at the mall, not that that's my favorite thing to do but I need new clothes. My uncle would usually buy my clothes from a department store and I would stay home. 

I got off the bus and made my way into the mall. I started to walk around in the men's section looking for the bathroom, realizing how badly I had to go. But as I was making my way through the aisles I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. The mall was oddly empty today and no one was in the aisle I was in of course. I finally saw the sign of the bathroom after a few minutes of searching and slightly jogged back to desolate area it was located in. When I reached the door my phone buzzed with a text message. 

"We need you" -Unknown Number

Who is this was my initial response but I figured it would be safer not to respond. I could've sworn that I heard someone come in but when I came out of the stall I didn't see anyone. I quickly washed my hands and got out of that creepy bathroom. I walked around the mall for awhile and ended up only getting a few things. When I paid for my items I left. I walked outside and waited by the bus stop. I checked my watch and realized that I had already missed the bus so I just decided to walk home because it wasn't that far. I took the alleyways because it was still light out and I knew the area well so I felt safe. But the sun started to set sooner that I thought when I was about 6 minutes from my house. Hearing footsteps behind me I looked back but didn't see anyone. Then my phone buzzed again.

"Please come with us, we need you." Unknown Number.

Now I'm getting really scared and I start walking faster.

"Please don't walk away from us." Unknown number.

I start sprinting when I see this and when I look back to see if anyone is there I am hit with a familiar brick wall.   
I slowly looked in front of me and I was met with a pair of glasses and shaved head.   
"Hello Casey." The deep, Philly accent said.   
Dennis.

____________________________________   
REVISED


	12. The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motel

REVISED   
Casey's POV 

"Hello Casey." the sentence that kept replaying in my head over and over again as I stared at Dennis in front of me. Please, please don't let this happen again. I felt paralyzed as I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out the spray from last time.  

"Why?" Was all that came out of my mouth.

"I want you, no, I mean we need you. I know you read our messages." He said searching my eyes.

"But you said I was pure and you let me go. I don't understand." I asked shakily. 

"No the beast let you go but only because he didn't realize how much you meant to us at the time. Now he understands and wants you as well." He said completely sure of himself. I didn't know what else to say. I wanted to run but I couldn't I just couldn't run away. 

"Well are you going to come with us...willingly or...?" Dennis said impatiently. 

"I-I can't." I said with regret. Now he's going to spray me for sure. I should've said yes and then somehow got myself out of it.

"Ok." Was all he said before lifting the spray bottle and-.

_______________  
DENNIS'S POV

She wasn't listening to us but Patricia said that's to be understood because she doesn't understand her greater purpose yet. After I sprayed her I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground so she wouldn't get dirty. I lifted her up and carried her to our car. I put her in the passengers side because that's where she was when I first got her and this way I could keep an eye on her. I was going to take her to this abandoned house in upper Phili which we've made a nice living in although I'm not sure how much longer we can manage there without getting found out. We've killed about 20 other impures since the initial one. The beast is sustained at the moment so we have about a 2 month cooling off period before we have to start on the hunt again. I'm thankful because cleaning up all that blood and constantly moving was a real bother.   
Before I started the car I looked at Casey, admiring her undeniable beauty as I gently stroked her hair. Anyways there's no time for that now unless we want to get caught I tell myself. It's been so hard trying to control myself in front of the countless young impures. I start the car and drive off.   
The house is about a 4 hour drive so I think we'll stop by a motel first or something. When we arrive at a motel I go to grab Casey out of the passengers seat after I already bought a room when she stirs. 

Casey's POV   
The next thing I know I'm woken up by Dennis opening the car door.   
"Hey you're awake, here let me help you up." He says without giving me a chance to respond and picks me up, carrying me to an unknown destination. I can't even fight back because my limbs don't seem to work right now. Also I think he just wanted to a chance to grope me "accidentally" while picking me up. "How are you feeling?" He asks sounding genuine.  
"Uh I don't know I feel sick." He looks down. "Well how should I feel? You knocked me unconscious with that spray." I ask getting angry. "Let me walk, ok, I can walk." I say trying to get down.  
"No I'm carrying you the rest of the way, you're too weak." He said getting a tighter grip on me. I let him carry me the rest of the way until he stops at a door and opens it with a key. Judging by my surroundings we were at some kind of motel. He Carried me over "The Threshold." It felt like we just got married. He sets me down on a bed and then I look around realize it's the only bed in here. I'm not sharing a bed with this man.   
"How long are we staying here for?" I asked looking up at him.  
"Just for the night, we will leave in the morning around 7."  
"Where will you sleep?" I asked. He just pointed to the bed. "Then I guess I'll sleep on the floor." He gave me an annoyed look.  
"No you'll sleep in the bed with me." He stayed matter of factly.   
"Why am I here?" I asked impatiently. "You say that you need me or that you all need me but for what? I don't get it, I want to go home." I said fed up realizing now that I had some power in this situation.   
"Well that's not going to happen. Your purpose here will be revealed soon enough." I can't go through this again, it's just like the last time.   
"I'm going to take a shower, now since I can't trust you you'll either have to sit in the bathroom while I take it or I’ll handcuff you to the headboard of the bed.” I don’t want to be handcuffed to the bed so bathroom.  
“Bathroom.”   
“Ok let’s go.” He led me in and shut and locked the door. Then he pulled out handcuffs and handcuffed me to the towel rack nailed into the wall.   
Then he started to undress...

 

____________________________________  
REVISED


	13. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool time

REVISED  
Casey's POV   
Dennis took off his shirt showing off his muscular shape and extremely toned body. He folded it and put it in an empty suitcase that had the word laundry written on it. He took off his tight pants next and did the same thing with those. Now left in nothing but his underwear. I look away and I feel him grab my chin and pull it to him.   
"Why are you looking away?" He asks me. I look at him trying to see if he's being serious or not.   
"Well because I don't- I mean I want to give you some privacy and not stare at you naked." I said grabbing his hand and gently moving it.  
"Ok, well you're going to see it at some point so now might as well be the time." He said bending down to my level.  
"What do you mean? Why would I see it at some point?" I asked confused.   
"It doesn't matter right now." He said looking at me as he pulled off his underwear. He walked closer to me, I was looking at his eyes and not at his package. "You want to hold it?" He asked unsure of himself.   
"N-." I have to use this as an opportunity not an obstacle. I have to survive in order to live. "Ok." I said and shakily held out my hand to him. He smiled shocked that I was compliant. He grabbed my hand and guided it to his penis. When my hand grasped it he moaned unconsciously. Then he abruptly stepped away from me and into the shower without another word. He was out of the shower within at least 5 minutes. He stepped out dripping wet and I have to admit he looked good.   
"Grab my towel, your closer." Not by choice. I handed it to him and he left the room to get changed.   
"Can you uncuff me now?" I asked a little too loud. Then he walked back to the bathroom doorway, completely clothed and gave me a weird look.  
"I know you, you were that girl from the zoo, uh Casey. Right?" A lighter voice than Dennis's asked me. Barry.  
"Yes that's me. Hey can you uncuff me."   
"Uh why are you back again and why are you handcuffed?" I didn't want to tell him that I was kidnapped again because I didn't want him to think that if I got lose he would go to jail so I said the first thing that came to my mind.   
"Dennis and I were playing a game." I mentally cursed myself for something so stupid and untrue. He raised his eyebrows and walked over to me.  
"Hmm sounds fun but I think I should Dennis get back to the game."   
"Wait no! I mean we were done playing he just wanted to get dressed first so if you could just do this, cause I mean he was going to but then you came out." I practically pleaded trying desperately to keep my cool.   
"Where are the keys? Oh wait are these i-." He froze and Dennis's cold posture came back.   
"Playing a game?" He shook his head and walked back out to the finish getting ready. "I'm going out to get us some food." He said turning off the lights.   
"Wait you're just going to leave me here handcuffed?" He nodded and walked out.

Dennis's POV  
I was walking to my car thinking about what kind of game we could have been playing. As great as those thoughts are we have to get to the house as soon as possible because I'm not spending another night in this hell hole. 

As I was walking by the motel pool I looked up and was completely transfixed with what was right in front of me. A girl, who looked a older than Casey, wearing a tight fitting, small bathing suit, showing off all her curves, in all the right ways. She was the only one swimming. She was just lying in a chair, before getting up and diving into the pool. I just stood there and watched her in awe, I mean I want Casey for the rest of my life but this girl is gorgeous. She came up from the bottom of the pool and slowly got out, making sure to sway her hips as she walked out of the pool. But then she looked at me and smiled. I thought that was all but then she starts making her way over to me. Great now what do I do. She walked up to me and didn't say anything right away but eventually said..."Like what you see." Damn this girl

"Um.. uh.. I have to get going." I stuttered as I started to walk away. I'm so use to being the one in control and it's so much easier to talk to the other girls because we took them and I control them and the situation but I don't control this or the girl. 

"Hey wait what's your name?" The girl said grabbing my arm. 

"Uh..it's uh Dennis." I said trying to stay calm. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Elisabeth." She said extending a hand. 

"Ok, I need to go now." I said trying to make a quick escape. 

"No wait, I'm bored do you want to play?" She seductively asked me. I thought about it and felt myself getting hard from the sight of her in that bikini. So, I decided to run to the store real quick and then come back and play a little with Elisabeth. 

"I've got to go to the store to pick up some food but when I get back will you be here?" I asked stepping closer. 

"I'll be here anytime, my dad runs the motel but he's out for a day or two because his dad is in the hospital, so I'm running the hotel for now. It's just you and me here." She whispered the last part in my ear. Well that's not really true I did have my girl back in my room but she can't know about that. 

"Ok then I'll be back soon." I said before walking to my car.

Casey's POV  
Since Dennis left about 2 hours ago, I have been trying to get this towel rack loose from its screws. It's coming loose but I have no idea when he is going to get back and I can't have him know that I was trying to escape.   
I got it! 

Running to the door, I unlocked it and I looked both ways to make sure that he wasn't there. and then I started running towards the office. I started rounding the corner and got close to a pool. Just as I got closer I saw a girl on top of a guy making out in a lawn chair. So I ran up to them for help. 

"Help please! You have to help me I've been kidnapped!" I yelled at the couple. Then all of the sudden the girl jumped off the guy and my heart stopped. I looked down at the guy and saw an all to familiar face. 

"What happened?!" The girl asked shocked. I went to make a run for it when I saw Dennis starting to stand up.   
"He did it! It was him! He kidnapped me!" I yelled pointing at Dennis who looked furious.   
"What?!" The girl screamed looking at Dennis. Dennis started to pull out the spray and his mask. As I saw this I took off running towards a room. But I tripped and fell in the pool. When I came back up I was sprayed in the face by Dennis and I went limp in his grasp.

Dennis's POV   
I'm really upset that Casey tried to escape again but I'll deal with her later. I saw Elisabeth just standing there staring at me, petrified. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm forcefully.   
"I'm but you're coming with us now." That was what I said to her before spraying her in the face and carrying her to the car and coming back for Casey. Then I started the long drive to the house with my Casey in the passenger seat as usual.   
___________________________________

 

I would like to thank LizRenKnight for letting me use her OC Elisabeth! 💗   
REVISED


	14. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls attempt an escape...

REVISED  
Casey's POV   
My head felt like it had its own heartbeat but not in a good way, it hurt like hell. I didn't want to open my eyes but I needed to see where I was and what was going on now. So I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that I was tied to a chair. I heard shuffling coming from outside the room but it didn't sound too close to where I was. I tried to move but I couldn't, and that's when I heard a voice.   
"Casey?" A small voice, that was easily recognized as Hedwig's, called.   
"Hedwig? That's you isn't it?" I said back.   
"Ummmmm...maybe." He said with great hesitation.   
"Come in please. I want to ask you something." I called back to him.   
“I don't think I can I could get into trouble." He said sounding sad and a little scared.  
"Ok well look if someone catches you in here with me then you can tell them that you coming in here was my idea.   
"Ok but I can't be long." He said while slowly opening the door. He walked in very cautiously and sat down right in front of my chair.   
"Hey Hedwig, do you want to play a game?" I asked him.  
"Uhh, what game??" He asked suddenly interested.   
"Rock, paper, scissors." I said with smile.   
"Ok! Rock, paper..."  
"Well I cant do it with my hands tied behind my back silly." I cut him off laughing.   
"Oh right! Sorry!" He laughed, while going behind me and untying the rope.   
"Ok now let's do it!"   
We start to say it in unison. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" I yell and hit punch him in the face as hard as I can. He immediately fell to the ground and seemed to pass out, but I thought that maybe he was just getting someone else to take over, so I knew that I didn't have much time. I ripped the rope of off my legs and ran to the door and opened it. I sprinted down the hallway and went straight to the first door that I saw. When we opened it there was the girl from the pools body lying on the floor unconscious. I ran over to her and tried to shake her awake, but she wasn't moving. I slapped her in hopes that it would wake her up and it did.   
"Come on we have to get out of here!" I yelled and pulled her up not giving her time to ask questions. We ran to the other door outside of this one and opened it. Only to be met with a broom and cleaning supplies. How do we get out of here? As I was thinking this we all heard a growl coming from behind us and looked towards it. It was the beast climbing on the ceiling, coming for us.   
"Run!!" I screamed. We started running as fast as we could in the opposite direction of the beast. The girl fell as we were running and I went back to try and get her but it was too late. The beast had gotten to her before I could. I couldn't stop running but the last thing I saw before I round the corner was the beast ripping open the girl's neck. I never even knew her name. I found yet another door and opened it, finally this one led to the outside world! This house was located in the middle of nowhere, just looked like there were woods for miles. I ran to his car but there were no keys so I kept running through the woods. I heard a noise so I looked and saw him about 10 feet behind us and started to cry, because I was so scared. I knew after everything that I had pulled that if I didn’t escape this time that I was dead for sure. Pure or not.   
"Get back here!" The beast growled at me. "You can't get away from us!" With that he tackles me to the ground. I’m tired and exhausted as I lay there sobbing with him standing above me.   
"Why did you bring me back? What do you want from me? Dennis keeps saying that you all need me but I don’t understand why!" I yelled at him, desperately.   
"Well I guess you deserve to know. Dennis kept complaining that he wanted you back and I was apprehensive about it at first seeing that it was a very risky move to go back for you. But then I thought to myself that it could work. We’ve been looking for a companion. Someone to understand our pain and suffering and to be able to accept us for who we all are. Someone who has suffered the same as us. Someone like you. You could be apart of a much larger plan. You are one of us now.” He finished.   
"Please I can’t be that to you. I’m trying to keep my own life together.” I sobbed trying to crawl away.   
"That’s just it. We’ll complete each other, make the pain and the hurt fuel us in our hunt for the impure!” He yelled while grabbing my ankles and pulling me back. "Alright now lets go back inside. I don't want to have to knock you out again." I didn't move a muscle. "Ok guess I'll just have to carry you because I don't want to wait any more with our plans.” After saying this he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I beat him on the back with my fists as hard as I could, while he slowly walked back to the house. Will I ever be able to escape now?   
___________________________________  
REVISED


	15. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Chapter?

REVISED  
Casey's POV  
The beast carried me into the house and past the girl from the pool, who I noticed had a name tag that said Elisabeth. I couldn't tell if she was still alive or not but there was a lot of blood. He took me back to the first room I was in. He placed me down on the bed and looked me in the eyes. Out of now where he licked my cheek.   
"You taste good little one. Now be good." He said and walked out. I started to cry more and having horrible flashbacks of when my uncle would lock me in the basement when I misbehaved. I'd be down there for hours. I hate being alone but at the same time I love it because no one understands me and so when I'm alone I can truly be myself. I don't have to pretend. I almost wanted to just accept my fate here so I could rest easy for once knowing that I wasn't alone in the world in my suffering. I also wish that I could have met Kevin before he was introduced to his own beast. We could been friends because the beast was right we understand each other. I wish for so many things but they would never come. I wanted to just give up but I knew in my heart that my dad would never give up so I picked my miserable self up and decided that I was going to try. I decided not to try and unlock the door but to try and break the knob because my time here felt very numbered. I kept kicking the knob over and over but with one last kick to the door knob it broke off. I pushed the door opened and cautiously walked out before starting to run the same direction I was carried in. I ran to the Elisabeth girl and I bent down to see if she was still alive before I left for good. I checked her pulse and it was there I mean it was very faint but it was there. I tried to wake her up but failed. As I stood up I looked the other way and saw Dennis rounding the corner wearing his glasses. "Hey how'd you get out of your room?" He said running towards me.  
"Wait stop I didn't do anything wrong I was looking for you! But you weren't answering when I was calling out to you Dennis." he stopped close to me. "I feel the same way about you Dennis and I just wanted to talk to you. Well actually I wanted to talk to Kevin." I said boldly. His face changed to an expression that I couldn't read.  
"Why do you want to talk to him?" He asked confused.   
"I need to ask him something. I will come with you guys and help you hunt and everything but first I need to talk to him. Please." I said looking into his eyes.   
"I don't know if I can trust you. You'll hurt him." He said unconvinced.  
"No listen Dennis I was afraid of who I was and my past before now but now that the beast has shown me what I can be I have accepted and I want to embrace who I am but first I need to speak to Kevin." I spoke with certainty. I saw that he was still undecided so slowly approached him and reached up and put my lips on his for just a second before pulling away. "If I wanted to hurt you, would I have done that?" I asked looking in his eyes. He didn't say anything before closing his eyes, bowing his head. He lifted his head and gave me a lost look like he didn't know where he was.   
"Kevin?" I asked hopeful that he let him take the light.   
"Yeah? Hey you're the girl from the zoo, uh Casey right?" He said searching my eyes.   
"Yes that's me but I need your help right now."   
"What I-I mean what's going on?" I pointed to Elisabeth on the floor and he gasped.  
"Did I do that too?" He asked heartbroken at the thought that one of his alters has yet again caused someone else's death.   
"It's ok she's still alive but she won't be for long can you help me get her to the car outside?" I asked pleading him.   
"O-of course He said gently picking her up in his arms. I lead him the way out and I noticed that he seemed to be struggling carrying her. Remembering that he must not be as strong as the others.   
"Do you have the keys?" I asked him.  
"I Uh feel something in my pocket but I can't reach it unless I put her down and I'm afraid that if I do that I won't be able to get her back up." He said breathing heavy.   
"Ok." I said searching his pockets before grabbing out a set of keys. "Yes!" I said as I unlocked the car. "Here set her down in the back." I directed him. He did as I said and then he looked at me with pure anguish.  
"I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused." He said burying his face in his hands crying. I walked over to him and hugged him close. "You did nothing wrong. It's not you." I spoke with sincerity. He hugged me back crying on my shoulder. Then he gently pushed me back.   
"The others are about to take over, you have to go! Don't look back!" he said opening the drivers side door and ushering me in. I got in with a tear slipping for Kevin. I wish I could help him. I put the car in drive and looked in the rear view mirror to see Kevin fall to the ground.

 

1 year later  
.  
.  
Casey's POV   
Its been a year since I escaped the horde and with every passing day I feeing luckier to have survived yet ashamed that all those other girls died instead of me. Thankfully I was able to get Elisabeth to a hospital soon enough and she lived. Although I never kept in touch with her after that. All I know is that shes living with some girl named Molly in east phili. As for me I live with a girl named Lauren because I couldn't afford another apartment on my own. We get along good enough but we're not best friends or anything. We're just so totally different. But she is just about my only friend anyway so I appreciate her for that. I haven't heard anything about the horde so that's been more than incredible. Im hoping that means that Kevin was able to suppress the horde and live his own life in hiding.   
I'm taking college classes online so that I can finish up school and get at least my associates degree within two years. I don't plan on finishing all 4 years.   
I got a text from Lauren to meet her at her favorite park about thirty minutes from our apartment. She said it was urgent. Wanting to be a good friend and roommate I got dressed and headed out the door. I made it there by 7:30. It was already dark in the park when I arrived and started walking to find Lauren. I have up after about ten minutes of walking around and decided to stop and text her. As I was doing that I heard an all too familiar voice come from behind me. 

"You didn't actually think we'd let you go forever Casey did you?" 

 

 

THE END  
____________________________________  
REVISED


End file.
